Love & Election
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Naruto dipaksa untuk mencalonkan diri dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS oleh Hanabi. Jaminan nonmainstream! Beda! OOC, AU, Slice of life, politic, Friendship, romance (dikit).
1. 0000

Semua Fic saya sedang stuck dan untuk sedikit merefesh otak diputuskan kalau saya publih fic baru. Seperti namanya harusnya yang update anime pasti tahu kalau inspiransinya dari game (yang udah jadi anime) berjudul love, chocolate, and election.

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

0000

Di negara ini, ada banyak sekali miskonsepsi yang sudah jadi umum dan tidak disadari kalau hal itu adalah sebuah miskonsepsi. Kalau di dunia komputer, ada sebuah miskonsepsi yang menyamakan software open source dengan sofware gratisan. Dan karena miskonsepsi itu sudah mendarah daging kebanyakan orang jadi sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Lalu, di antara semua kesalahan konsep itu ada beberapa miskonsepsi yang sudah membuat negara ini jadi agak terbelakang.

Yang pertama adalah, anggota legislatif serta jabatan negara lainnya, guru, dan pengemis dianggap profesi. Profesi itu adalah orientasinya uang, jadi tujuan mereka bukan melakukan pekerjaan yang dibebankan tapi mendapatkan uang. Dan tolong kesampingkan fakta kalau ada orang yang benar-benar menganggap mengemis adalah sebuah pekerjaan.

Saya gak akan bahas lebih lanjut hal ini, sebab saya juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Sekarang mari kita bahas cinta. Definisi cinta itu apa sih?. Ok, kalian bisa buka wikipedia atau cari di kamus bahasa dan baca penjelasan yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Tapi menurut saya, di negara ini definisi cinta itu sangat mudah.

Cinta sama dengan pacaran.

Kalau kau jatuh cinta berarti kau ingin jadi pacarnya, kalau kau sudah pacaran berarti cintamu dibalas olehnya, lalu kalau hubungan kalian berakhir berarti kau putus cinta, kalau kau ditolak berarti dia tidak mencintaimu.

Sebagai seorang yang belum punya pacar dan kayaknya gak akan punya pacar, aku gak tahu rasanya patah hati atau sakit hati. Tapi kalau hatiku rasanya jadi tidak karuan, aku malah sedang merasakannya. Sekarang. Dan yang menyebabkannya bukanlah wanita atau cinta.

Walau asal dari semua ini memang adalah wanita tapi aku lebih menganggapnya bukan sebagai wanita melainkan anak kecil.

Yang saat ini membuat hatiku jadi rasanya tidak normal adalah kenyataan kalau aku sedang mengantri untuk mengambil sebuah nomor urut sebagai seorang calon ketua perwakilan siswa alias OSIS.

Untuk sekedar informasi, aku mencalonkan diri bukan karena aku memang ingin jadi ketua OSIS, ingin merubah sekolah atau tujuan baik lainnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku melakukan hal semacam ini hanya ada satu. Paksaan.

Sebuah paksaan sederhana tidak akan mempan padaku, meski yang memaksa adalah seluruh sekolah aku yakin kalau aku bisa menolak mereka semua. Tapi masalahnya lain kalau yang memaksa adalah anak dari orang yang rumahnya kutumpangi dengan gratis.

Sekolahku yang saat ini lokasinya sangat jauh dari rumah, kalau naik bis dengan kecepatan enam puluh kilo meter perjam dalam kecepatan konstan mungkin kalian akan sampai dalam waktu delapan jam. Untuk suatu alasan, sekarang aku bersekolah di luar kota.

Dan karena di kota ini ada taman akrab Ayahku, mereka langsung memutuskan begitu saja kalau aku akan tinggal di rumahnya tanpa persetujuanku. Dengan kata lain, numpang.

Ok. Numpang memang enak, dapat tempat tinggal gratis, dapat fasilitas gratis, makanan, air, dan listrik juga gratis. Bisa dibilang, numpang adalah cara paling jitu untuk mengurangi biaya hidup di kota asing saat kau adalah seorang pelajar dari keluarga yang ekonominya menengah ke bawah.

Tapi, semua hal itu pasti ada haraganya dan harga yang harus dibayar untukku bisa menumpang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang murah. Dengan numpang secara tidak langsung kita sudah memencet tombol 'i accept the terms and licneses agrements' yang isi persyaratan sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang mengenakan.

Satu. Masalah akan dilimpahkan pada kita. Kalau sekedar membantu pekerjaan rumah mungkin masih normal, tapi kalau sudah sampai pada taraf di mana kita dipanggil untuk hal-hal yang bahkan bisa si tuan rumah kerjakan sendiri. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau orang numpang adalah pembantu dengan bayaran minim.

Dua. Kita tidak punya privasi, bahkan kamar yang kita tempati bukan kamar kita. Jadi kita tidak bisa melarang siapapun untuk tidak mengacak-acak isinya atau masuk ke dalamnya tanpa ijin, sebab kamar itu adalah milik mereka.

Tiga. Tidak tenang. Bayangkan ketika malam sudah larut kau disuruh untuk menjemur pakaian. Bayangkan kalau sebelum berangkat ke sekolah kau harus mengasuh anak mereka yang masih kecil terlebih dahulu padahal kau ini sudah telat. Dan bayangkan lagi kalau kau tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak gara-gara anak si penghuni rumah mengganggumu karena sebab kerjaan, berteriak ini itu minta diperhatikan, dan nangis karena alasan tidak jelas.

Empat. Sebagai seorang yang numpang, kita tidak punya hak untuk bilang tidak dan tidak punya hak untuk menentang apa yang dimau si pemilik rumah.

Lima. Dan hal paling menggangu dari menumpang adalah. Kalau mereka punya anak perempuan seumuranmu yang punya tingkah sangat menyebalkan. Semenarik apapun mereka.

Persyaratan satu sampai empat sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kehidupan sekolahku, tapi persaratan kelima adalah bencana yang sesungguhnya. Bencana yang sudah sukses memaksaku ikut pemilihan ketua OSIS.

Namanya adalah Hanabi. Anak kedua dari empat bersaudara yang sekarang umurnya sama denganku, dan juga kebetulan sekelas denganku.

Jika dia duduk manis dan mau menutup mulutnya, dari luar dia akan kelihatan seperti gadis manis yang normal. Dia memang punya masalah dengan pertumbuhan badannya, untuk ukuran seorang gadis SMU berumur enam belas tahun tingginya bisa disamakan dengan anak SMP dan wajahnya bisa dikira sebagai anak SD. Tapi setidaknya dia kelihatan normal. Ya, hanya kelihatannya saja.

Wajah manis imut-imutnya, hidung kecil lucunya, dan posturnya yang mungil sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat siapapun malah menganggap masalahnya malah adalah anugrah. Jika dia diam, dia sudah seperti kucing manis yang menunggu untuk kepalanya dielus.

Hanya saja tolong ingat sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan jangan lihat buku dari hanya sekedar sampulnya. Aku memberi sedikit kata tambahan karena aku tahu kalau tidak dilihat dari sampulnya dari mana lagi buku bisa diputuskan untuk dibeli?

Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang membuat semua orang ingin mendekat, kepribadiannya malah membuat orang yang sudah mendekat jadi ingin segera menjauh.

Pada dasarnya dia itu gadis yang baik, dia perduli pada teman-temannya, suka membantu orang dalam kesulitan, dan juga serius. Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, dia punya masalah mental yang membuatku harus melalui berbagai macam hal tidak menyenangkan.

Dia tidak pintar karena itulah aku perlu memberikannya tutorial tentang ini dan itu. Ok! ini normal, sangat normal malah. Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang, yang jadi masalah adalah kepribadian dan kebiasaannya.

Dia punya kebiasaannya bicara dengan kalimat yang salah sehingga mengundang kesalahpahaman. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang gampang sekali menunjukan perasaannya. Ketika marah dia akan meneriaki orang, ketika sedih dia akan menangis keras, dan ketika senang dia akan tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Lalu dia juga punya sifat serius yang digabung dengan egois sehingga dia sering memaksakan kehendaknya.

Terutama padaku.

Dari tadi aku sudah sangat menggunakan banyak kata 'tapi', tapi aku akan menggunakannya sekali lagi.

TAPI MASALAHNYA BUKAN ITU.

Masalah terbesarnya adalah dia punya perasaan yang sangat kompleks tentang penampilannya. Untuk suatu alasan dia sangat tidak ingin kalau hasil pengukuran badannya diketahui orang lain. Percaya atau tidak, dia menyuruhku jadi ketua OSIS adalah dengan tujuan untuk menghapuskan peraturan yang berbunyi kalau semua murid harus dicek fisiknya setiap dua bulan sekali.

Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau pertumbuhannya agak terbelakang, hanya saja aku yakin kalau semua orang juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Ok, aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi aku juga adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Memangnya siap yang perduli kalau dia punya postur di bawah standar? dia sudah sangat manis jadi sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk dia harus memperdulikan pendapat orang lain tentang hasil pengukuran badannya.

Yang perduli tentang semua itu hanya dia sendiri. Dia sendiri. Karena itulah aku sangat menyesali keikutsertaanku dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS yang sudah sangat tidak beralasan ini.

"Naruto, yang namanya Naruto mohon segera maju."

Sial. Namaku baru saja dipanggi. Padahal aku berharap kalau namanku nyelip saja dan semua orang lupa kalau aku juga ikut dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun ini. Sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa beralasan dan bilang pada Luna kalau aku didiskualifikasi dari pencalonan.

"Naruto!"

"Maaf pak, hadir!"

Sebab kaget, secara reflex aku mengangkat tangan dan berdiri. Bodohnya! kenapa reaksiku seperti ini. Sekarang aku akan jadi bahan tertawaan.

Setelah mencoba memasang muka tenang aku mulai berjalan ke bagian depan ruangan dan mengambil kertas nomor urutuku yang diletakan di sebuah kotak kardus dengan mata tertutup. Meski nomor berapapun akan sama-sama merepotkannya, tapi setidaknya aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendapatkan angka satu. Nomor satu adalah nomor yang paling kubenci karena nomor itu adalah angka paling menarik perhatian.

Kalau bisa aku ingin dapat nomor tengah agar dianggap hanya sebagai intermezzo.

"Tengaaaahh!"

Aku mengambil salah satu kertas dari kotak di depanku lalu melihat angka yang berada di atasnya, setelah itu aku jadi ingat kalau aku sudah lupa berharap akan satu hal lagi.

Tadi aku berharap untuk tidak mendapatkan angka satu dan hal itu sudah terwujud, tapi sekarang aku malah mendapatkan angka 5 yang artinya terkahir. Angka yang nilai sialnya sama dengan angka satu.

Selain angka satu, angka terkahir juga adalah sama menyialkannya. Kedua angka itu sama-sama berguna untuk memancing perhatian. Jika angka satu selalu dilihat karena dia yang pertama muncul, angka terkahir dilihat karena dialah penutup dari semuanya.

Dengan muka tidak senang, aku keluar dari ruang OSIS. Setelah itu, dengan muka yang lebih tidak senang lagi, aku menemui sumber masalahku yang sedang duduk menungguku di bangku bawah pohon besar tepat di sebrang ruang OSIS.

"Dapat nomer berapa?"

"Hahhhh."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku memang tidak kecapekan, tapi mentalku rasanya benar-benar sudah tidak lagi dalam keadaan yang fit. Dan helaan nafasku itu sepertinya diartikan dengan salah oleh gadis yang tadinya duduk di depanku.

"Ini! kau haus kan?"

"Terima kasih, tapi apa tidak terbalik."

Yang duduk selama setengah jam dalam cuaca panas bukanlah aku melainkan dia, tapi kenapa dia yang memberiku minuman dingin. Bagaimanapun kurasa memang pemberiannya itu akan lebih berguna untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja karena dia sudah punya niat baik aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Nomer lima, terakhir!"

Dia kembali duduk lalu memasang pose berpikir.

"Ini akan jadi sulit."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sulit Hanabi?"

Dengan menjadi yang terkahir, penampilan orang itu akan dibandingkan dengan orang yang sudah tampil sebelumnya. Dan hal itu akan membuat si yang bersangkutan kesulitan mendapatkan impresi bagus dari audiancenya.

Jika penampilannya bagus, ada kemungkinan kalau si yang berangkutan hanya dianggap meniru orang sebelumnya dengan memberikan beberapa tambahan. Tapi jika penampilannya tidak sesuai yang diharapakan oleh audience makan dia akan dianggap lebih buruk dari yang sudah tampil sebelumnya.

Karena itulah posisi terakhir itu sangat sulit untuk disiasati.

"Kalau begini kita tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membuat kampanye kita seratus persen lain!"

"Jangan seserius itu! kalau kau melakukannya aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak punya niat sama sekali."

"Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah cepatlah bantu aku memikirkan strategi kampanye kita."

Dia melemparkan sebuah buku catatan yang di dalamnya sudah dia tulisi sesuatu.

"Tentukan strategi kampanye."

Benar-benar absurd. Seratus persen absurd. Dan yang paling absurd dari semua itu adalah. Meski dia tahu kalau semua hal yang akan kami berdua lakukan jelas-jelas menyusahkan, dia memberiku sebuah senyum yang sempat membuat jantungku lupa berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Cepet mulai berpikir sekarang juga!"

"Kita sudah mulai?"

"If we don't end war, war will end us."

"Apa hubunannya dengan perang bodoh!"

Kata-kata H. G. Wells memang sangat bijak dan kedengaran keren. Tapi tetap saja kalimat itu akan kedengaran bodoh kalau tidak sesuai dengan topik pembicaraanya. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa karena itulah aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya berjalan untuk pulang.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

* * *

Di saat ada banyak fic yang belum selese kenapa saya malah publish fic baru?

Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di atas, tujuan utamanya adalah refresh otak. Tapi selain itu ada hal lain yang malah bikin saya jadi gak update-update fic lain. Selain nulis saya juga nggambar, mungkin gak ada yang merhatiin tapi icon serta gambar profil saya adalah saya sendiri yang nggambar. Dan untuk sekarang saya lagi pengen bikin versi komik dari DOLL (meski sampe sekarang masih gagal). Jadi agak sibuk, plus saya juga kerja, dan saya juga kuliah. Jadi waktu bener-bener sempit.

Terus alasan ficnya pada gak update adalah.

DOLL : Eventnya terlalu banyak jadi saya harus cut ini cut itu, sambung ini sambung itu, kalo gak nanti bisa jadi 20k+. Kemudian saya juga lagi gak mood dan baru nyelesein bagian depannya banget.

UnHuman : Perlu mikir lebih dalam dan buat logika. Terus ditambah lagi gak mood.

Experience : Kehabisan material.

Kalo ada yang pengin bantuin pm aja ya. Review kalian juga akan bikin saya tambah semangat.


	2. 1

Sebelumnya saya mau bilang kalau jangan ada yang menunjuk kalau 0-1 bukan satu tapi -1. Sebab maksudnya adalah tersirat. Happy reading. Dan jika kalian nemu karakter perempuan di Naruto (yang bukan mainstram) dan kalau-kalau loli. Tolong kasih tahu saya namanya. Thanks.

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah hal yang paling penting bagi seorang pelajar. Sebab di hari itu mereka akan memberikan impresi pada orang lain yang nantinya akan dibuat sebagai trademark yang menandai siapa mereka itu.

Murid yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan guru dan aktif dalam pelajaran akan diidentifkasi sebagai siswa pintar, murid yang telat masuk kelas di hari pertama akan diberi gelar sebagai murid tukang telat, dan siswa yang bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang dikenalnya dengan cepat akan disebut sebagai siswa yang baik.

Lalu. Bagaimana kalau di hari pertama yang penting itu ada seorang gadis yang bilang kalau badannya sakit dan dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena aku memaksanya untuk terus begadang. Setelah itu dia juga bilang untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku dengan harus melayaninya seumur hidup.

Apapun impresinya, sudah jelas hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kudengar dari siapapun.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah. Aku telat berangkat dari rumah lamaku dan sampai di rumah Hanabi pada tengah malam tepat sehari sebelum besoknya berangkat sekolah untuk pertama kali. Dan karena hal itu dia harus membantuku memindahkan barang-barangku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak.

Tapi karena pada dasarnya dia itu tidak punya stamina yang bagus, setelah beberapa kali naik turun tangga sambil membawa barang yang jelas tidak berat-berat amat, dia kelelahan dan ketiduran di kamarku. Memaksaku yang jelas jauh lebih capek darinya membawa barangku sendiri dan harus tidur di sofa sampai pagi.

Jadi meski memang mungkin benar dia itu kecapekan tapi jelas bohong kalau dia bilang tidak bisa tidur dan badannya sakit gara-gara aku.

Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan faktanya. Tapi sayang kekuatan opini jauh lebih besar serta posisiku yang bergender laki-laki mau tidak mau harus membuatku menerima sebuah diskriminasi.

Di era modern ini, sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya persamaan gender dan emansipasi wanita. Yang ada hanyalah diskriminasi terhadap kaum laki-laki. Dan hal itu membuat apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar dan yang dikatakan laki-laki itu kebohongan.

Kalau tidak percaya aku akan memberikan beberapa contoh kalau yang namanya persamaan gender itu cuma bualan. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki itu didiskriminasi oleh komunitas sosial.

Ketika seorang wanita marah dan menampar laki-laki hal itu biasa tapi tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

Ketika wanita membuat laki-laki menangis hal itu dimaafkan, tapi jika yang terjadi sebaliknya maka laki-laki akan disebut pecundang.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, ketika wanita menyerobot antrian SPBU semua orang hanya akan diam tapi kalau yang melakukannya adalah laki-laki bisa jadi dia sudah dikeroyok.

Jadi jika Hanabi mengimplikasikan kalau aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan padanya menggunakan kata-katanya, yang mendengar kebanyakan akan langsung percaya dan menganggap kata-kata kebenaran yang kuberikan adalah bualan belaka.

Teman sekelasku tidak ada yang cukup tega sampai mau melaporan hasil kesimpulan salahnya pada guru pembimbing, tapi ditatap dengan pandangan jijik oleh orang-orang di sekitarku untuk sebuah alasan yang benar-benar gila sama sekali bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Hari-hariku yang sudah tidak mengenakan itu jadi tambah tidak mengenakan ketika suatu hari dia menyuruh, maksudku memakasaku untuk mengikuti pemilihan ketua OSIS. Dan sekarang, aku sedang membicarakan hal menyusahkan itu dengan Hanabi di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Hey Hanabi, apa kita tidak salah tempat."

"Apanya yang salah tempat? tempat ini sepi jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita selain itu di sini juga sejuk sehingga kita tidak perlu mikir sambil kepanasan."

Justru karena itulah tempat ini benar-benar salah.

Tempat kami berada adalah taman belakang sekolah, dan karena kebanyakan kelas masih ada pada jam pelajaran bisa dibilang hanya kami berdua satu-satunya siswa yang ada di sini sekarang. Tapi tolong jangan salah paham dan menganggap kalau kami ini sedang bolos untuk melakukan hal-hal yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Kami berdua hanya sedang rapat. Meski sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti itu.

Hanabi duduk di sampingku lalu dengan seenaknya menyandarkan punggungnya pada pundak kanaku sambil menyedot jus jeruk di tangannya. Dilihat dari badanya yang kecil saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia itu tidak berat sehingga beban jelas bukan masalah yang harus kuhadapi, tapi tingkah terlalu santainya itulah yang bermasalah karena bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman.

Selain itu fakta kalau kami itu cuma berdua di tempat yang sepi tidak akan bisa membuat orang percaya kalau kami ini sebenarnya sedang rapat. Itulah alasan kedua aku bilang kalau kami itu jelas sudah salah tempat.

"Cobalah lihat di sekitarmu bocah!"

Di sekitar kami mulai ada murid lain yang datang, tapi mereka selalu menghindar begitu melihat kami ada di tempat itu sambil membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku dan Hanabi. Menjadikan aku yakin kalau rasio kemungkinan aku terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS semakin mengecil.

"Kau ini miliku jadi diam dan nurut saja."

"Nona Hanabi! tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata semacam itu dengan enteng."

"Apa maksudmu dengan semacam itu? kau itu numpang di rumahku dan tugas orang numpang adalah melayani tuan rumahnya jadi kau itu miliku."

"Logika macam apa itu bodoh!"

Menghadapai orang yang tidak berpikir menggunakan logikanya dan hanya mengandalkan emosi sama sekali tidak mudah, karena itulah aku berhenti dan mengiyakan saja deklarasinya itu.

"Ok, aku ini miliku aku akan mendedikasikan hidupku untukmu."

Dan meski aku sudah mencoba mengikuti arus pembicarannya yang jelas-jelas tidak jelas, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan kena sial. Sebab, entah kenapa mukanya kelihatan merah dan dia jadi menatapku dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan gabungan antara marah dan malu.

Setelah itu dia berteriak.

"Apa yang kau katakan!."

Dan dia menyundul daguku menggunakan puncak kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"Bentuk diskriminasi macam apa ini?"

Aku sangat yakin kalau apa yang kukatakan tadi sudah sama dengan undang-undang yang dia deklarasikan sebelumnya. Dia bilang aku adalah miliknya, tapi ketika aku yang bilang kalau aku adalah miliknya reaksinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan bayanganku.

"Jangan marah padaku! itu adalah hukuman dari kesalahanmu."

"Kesalahan yang mana bodoh!"

Dia tidak mau menjawabku dan malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku yang sudah terjatuh gara-gara sundulan sekelas pemain sepak bola pro miliknya. Meski aku marah tapi setidaknya aku tidak semarah itu sampai tidak mau menerima niat baiknya.

"Kali ini kita akan benar-benar rapat."

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau dari tadi kita sama sekali tidak sedang rapat."

Kami berdua pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruang ekstrakulikuler yang sudah beberapa kali kami datangi. Dan ruang itu adalah tempat bersemayamnya anggota ekstrakulikuler majalah dinding yang hampir bubar karena tidak punya guru pembimbing.

Begitu sampai, entah kenapa Hanabi dan aku jadi bermain murid dan guru. Dia berdiri di depanku sambil membawa kapur dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atas papan tulis kecil. Setelah itu aku duduk di depannya sambil membawa buku catatan untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

"Agenda kita hari ini adalah membuat visi dan misi."

Tulisan 'visi dan misi' calon ketua tertulis dengan jelas dan besar di depanku. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya kami berdua membuat agenda itu tapi yang jelas aku ingin bertanya satu hal yang dari dulu membuatku benar-benar pusing.

"Kenapa ada banyak sekali yang ingin jadi ketua OSIS?"

Di sekolahku yang sebelumnya jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS adalah sesuatu yang akan saling dilemparkan karena tidak ada yang mau memegangnya. Pekerjaan itu menguras waktu, tenaga, dan juga perhatian tapi meski begitu tidak ada imbalan dan bahkan mereka yang duduk di posisi itu lebih sering diberi surat protes dari murid daripada pujian.

"Kau tahu tidak berapa banyak murid di sekolah ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah bukannya sekitar enam ribu? apa hubungannya memang dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Di sini, seorang ketua OSIS akan mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dan bahkan dia mendapatkan tunjangan."

"Ini berita baru untuku."

Mungkin dengan menjadi ketua OSIS bisa membuatku tidak lagi perlu memikirkan masalah keuangan dan mampu mengeluarkanku dari dari rumah Hanabi lalu mendapat tempat tinggal baru yang damai.

"Kau tahu tidak moto sekolah ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah bukannya, dari siswa, oleh siswa dan untuk siswa?"

"Dan hal itu bukan sekedar selogan."

Sekolah ini membawa kata mandiri pada level yang benar-benar berbeda. Guru dan staff di sekolah ini tidak berfungsi sebagai pengurus melainkan hanya sebagai pembimbing dan pengawas.

Sebab para siswalah yang menjalankan fungsi sekolah sedangkan guru dan staff hanya akan melihat dari jauh lalu turun tangan kalau memang benar-benar dibutuhkan atau ada masalah yang tidak bisa diserahkan pada siswa. Seperti contohnya dana dari pemerintah.

"Lalu kau tahu tidak sekolah ini terkenal dengan apanya?"

"Murid perempuannya yang cantik-cantik!."

Hanabi melihatku dengan tajam lalu tanpa peringatan dia melampar wajahku menggunakan kapur dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar cabul!"

"Apanya yang cabul!? memang begitulah yang sering kudengar."

Dan juga, apa yang aneh kalau aku bilang jika siswi di sini cantik-cantik?

Di sekolahku yang dulu, jika nama sekolah ini disebutkan pasti topik selanjutnya yang muncul adalah tentang gadis-gadisnya yang katanya cantik-cantik. Dan itu bukan hanya berlaku di sekolahku, tapi di mana-mana. Entah itu di jalan, angkutan umum, bahkan sekolah lain.

Topik utama tentang sekolah ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah murid perempuannya.

"Aku tidak percaya ka-kalau sekolahku terkenal karena alasan bodoh semacam itu."

Hanabi mundur lalu dengan muka shock dia meletakan penggaris kayu yang tadinya mungkin akan digunakan untuk memukulku. Tapi wajah depresinya hanya bertahan untuk sesaat. Setelah beberapa detik, dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

"Berikan aku bukti! bukti kalau apa yang kau bilang itu memang benar! aku masih tidak percaya kalau rumor semacam itu yang membuat sekolahku dikenal luas."

Bagaimana ya?

Sebab sekarang kami berada di lingkungan sekolah, jelas tidak mungkin kami berdua bisa mendengar rumor-rumor yang sering kudengar di tempatku dulu. Untuk mendapatkan testimoni itu aku harus menemui orang luar yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah ini jadi kurasa agak tidak mungkin aku bisa dapat bukti dalam waktu dekat.

Jadi?

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa membuktikan keberadaan rumor itu, tapi kalau sekedar bukti jika di sekolah ini ada banyak sekali gadis cantik itu adalah urusan mudah!"

Ada sangat banyak sample yang bisa kuambil, tapi karena aku ini murid baru jelas aku tidak kenal gadis-gadis cantik yang sering kulihat itu dan tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya. Karena itulah aku akan mengambil sample yang dekat dan sudah kuketahui.

"Tolong lihat cermin Hanabi."

Di samping papan tulis ada sebuah cermin berukuran sedang yang digunakan untuk mengawasi anggota ekstra ketika yang di depan sedang menulis. Sesuai perintahku, Hanabi berdiri di depan cermin itu.

"Lalu?"

Begitu sudah berada di sana, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan aku yakin kalau dia tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang aku coba sampaikan. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak sadar akan keatraktifannya sendiri.

"'Apa kau tidak sadar kalau ini sangat manis?"

Pertumbuhannya memang bisa dibilang tertinggal sehingga dia tidak punya aura remaja seumurannya, tapi tetap saja penampilannya tidaklah bisa dibilang buruk. Kalau ada yang bilang begitu berarti dia perlu operasi mata.

Orang dengan selera normal pasti akan setuju kalau aku bilang dia itu sangat manis. Jika dia diberi pakaian bagus lalu dipotret dan gambarnya dipajang di majalah. Aku yakin kalau pakaian yang dia kenakan akan laris, walau mungkin yang membelinya adalah anak-anak pra remaja.

"Apa yang kau bilang dasar mesum!"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memanggilku mesum setelah aku memujinya? tapi yang jelas aku suka melihat reaksinya. Muka merah malu-malunya entah kenapa membuatku merasa senang dan ingin terus melihatnya.

"Tadi cabul sekarang mesum, padahal aku hanya ingin memberi bukti kalau kau itu benar-benar manis."

Mukanya jadi tambah merah, dan meski mulutnya terus membuka dan menutup dalam kecepatan tinggi tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan sekali lagi, aku merasa senang saat melihatnya sedang malu.

"Diam! diam! diam!"

Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan memutuskan untuk mengganti serangan verbalnya dengan serangan fisik langsung ke kepalaku. Dia memukulku dengan penggaris kayu dan sukses membuatku lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Pada akhirnya rapat kedua kamipun dibatalkan karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tapi meski begitu secara garis besar aku sudah tahu apa yang dia coba jelaskan padaku.

Yang mau dia bilang adalah, sekolah ini terkenal dengan otonominya.

Dengan murid yang banyakanya keterlaluan itu, pihak sekolah sangat kesulitan dalam mengawasi semua siswanya karena itulah sebuah sistem baru dibuat. Sistem itu adalah sebuah sistem di mana para siswa diberi hak untuk memerintah di dalam sekolah.

Jika di sekolah lain perwakilan siswa hanya diberi tugas untuk menjalankan fungsi keorganisasian yang lingkupnya kecil, di sini mereka diberi otoritas untuk benar-benar mengatur sekolah. Jadi bisa dibilang mereka adalah pemerintah dalam sekolah.

Yang berarti, menjadi ketua OSIS di sini adalah sama dengan menjadi seorang presiden di negara kecil bernama SMU 56.

Kekuasaan OSIS adalah nomor dua tertinggi di sekolah ini. Yang berada di atasnya adalah dewan sekolah yang dipilih secara independen dan yang ada di bawahnya adalah guru serta staff sekolah.

Dewan sekolah tidak pernah terlibat langsung dalam urusan sekolah, mereka hanya akan turun tangan bila masalah datang atau OSIS melakukan kesalahan. Jadi bisa dibilang OSIS di sini punya kuasa sepenuhnya atas sekolah.

Mereka memang diberi beban berat untuk mengurusi sekolah dengan hanya sedikit bantuan dari beberapa staff yang ditugaskan sebagai pemandu, tapi sebagai gantinya mereka diberikan beberapa hak khusus.

Jika mereka bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik akan ada nilai tambah di rapor mereka, mereka diijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas bila ada tugas dari OSIS, selain itu mereka juga mendapatkan tunjangan finansial dari sekolah.

Selain itu mereka juga bebas menentukan guru dan staff mana saja yang diterima untuk masuk di sana, tentunya dengan persetujuan dari dewan sekolah sebab masalah itu agak penting. Dan yang paling penting, mereka bisa membuat peraturannya sendiri.

Karena itulah Hanabi menyuruhku untuk menjadi ketua OSIS, agar aku bisa menghapuskan aturan yang mengharuskan semua muridnya untuk melakukan pengukuran fisik setiap sebulan sekali.

Tujuan utamaku sangatlah kecil dan bahkan untuk sebuah tujuan utama, bisa dibilang kalau misi yang kubawa itu sangatlah kedengaran bodoh. Selain itu demi mewujudkan keinginan kecil itu, aku harus mengorbankan diri dan nantinya harus menanggung sebuah tanggungjawab yang sangat besar ketika nantinya sudah terpilih.

Bisa dibilang rasio antara keuntungan dan kerugiannya sama sekali tidak seimbang. Sebab keuntungan yang kubicarakan memang bahkan sudah tidak ada dari awal.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin maju, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berpindah sekolah ataupun pulang karena orang tuaku sudah menghabiskan tabungannya hanya agar aku bisa masuk ke sini. Selain itu aku juga tidak bisa begitu saja keluar dari rumah Hanabi karena takut hubungan di antara kedua orang tua kami jadi tidak baik.

Aku memang tidak ingin mendapat masalah, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin kalau aku membuat masalah untuk orang lain. Aku takut jika tidak menuruti Hanabi aku akan membuat masalah untuk kedua orang tuaku, hanya di sisi lain aku takut jika aku benar-benar terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS aku akan mengacau karena tidak punya skill maupun pengalaman.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Selama pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan hal-hal itu sehingga apa yang dikatakan oleh guru di depan hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga sebelahnya.

Di sore harinya, aku dan Hanabi pulang bersama tanpa sekeinginanku. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin berada sejauh mungkin dengannya, tapi sebab rumah kami berada pada arah yang sama meski aku memutar, berjalan lebih cepat atau lambat hasilnya akan sama saja. Kami berdua pada akhirnya akan tetap bertemu.

"Hahhhh.."

Dan saat hal itu terjadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghela nafas panjang.

"Memangnya berada bersamaku seburuk itu?"

"Kau baru sadar?"

Gadis kecil di sampingku mengangkat kaki kanannya ke belakang lalu dengan keras dia menendang tulang keringku menggunakan sepatunya.

"Jangan pernah menghela nafas di depanku lagi!"

"Kau tidak perlu menendangku bodoh!"

Pancingan kecil semacam itu sudah berhasil membuat kami yang tadinya diam-diaman jadi terus berbicara dan menghina satu sama lain selama perjalanan. Dan karena kami itu sangat berisik, begitu rasionalitasku pulih aku baru sadar kalau kami berdua sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

Dan bukan hanya itu. Kami berdua juga jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang yang melihat. Lalu, sepertinya kebanyakan dari mereka juga salah paham dan menganggap kalau kami berdua itu pasangan.

"Maaf! aku yang salah."

Aku berhenti dan dengan hormat meminta maaf padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi formal begitu?"

Setelah menerima permintaan maafku, bukannya senang dia malah jadi bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sadar kalau aku sudah bertindak bodoh karena bertengkar dengan anak kecil ketika padahal aku sudah dewasa."

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil! kita itu seumuran."

Tentu aku tahu itu, tapi aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang bilang kalau kedewasaan itu bukan diukur dari umur tapi sikap mental.

"Tapi kau memang kecil kan?"

Aku melihatnya dengan muka kasihan. Setelah itu entah kenapa mataku tertuju pada sebuah bagian khusus.

"Ke mana matamu melihat cabul!"

Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya yang rata seperti papan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika kau itu memang bukan anak kecil."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau umurku sama denganmu kan? kau bisa lihat kartu pelajarku."

"Kedewasaan itu tidak diukur dari umur! aku hanya ingin kau melakukan ini."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku lalu melingkarkannya ke kepalaku lewat puncaknya setelah itu aku memegang telinga kiriku.

"Kalau sudah dewasa harusnya kau bisa melakukan ini."

Selain mental dan umur, kedewasaan seseorang juga bisa diukur dari ciri fisiknya.

"Gampang!"

Dengan muka percaya diri dia segera mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, setelah itu dia melingkarkan tangannya ke atas kepala dan mencoba meraih telinga kirinya.

"Lho?"

Bukan hanya dia yang heran, aku juga heran. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan karena melihat hal itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Haha aha ahaha. . . . ya ampun! ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang seperti ini."

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Seumur hidupku aku baru pernah benar-benar melihat seseorang tidak bisa melakukannya. Gadis ini benar-benar ada pada level yang berbeda. Kau bisa bilang kalau dia itu super loli. Ya ampun. Super loli?

Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Diam kau!"

Hanabi mengeluarkan suara, tapi suaranya terlalu kecil untuk bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Apa?"

"Diaaaaamm! kau!"

Sebuah pukulan cepat datang ke mukaku, tapi dengan margin setipis kertas secara ajaib aku bisa menghindar.

Perasaanku mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan dapat masalah, masalah yang sangat besar. Sebuah masalah ini akan menentukan apakah aku bisa melihat matahari lagi atau tidak besoknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan lari kau!"

Hanabi juga ikut berlari.

"Jatuhkan dulu penggaris besi yang kau bawa!"

"Kenapa? kalau aku menjatuhkannya bukannya aku jadi tidak bisa memotong tanganmu?"

Serem-serem-serem! ini lebih menyeramkan dari film horor.

"Jangan bercanda kau!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Itu lebih buruk bodoh!"

Pada akhirnya, setelah sampai di rumah kami langsung tergeletak di depan pintu karena kecapekan.

Setelah berganti baju dan belum sempat makan yang tidak bisa lagi disebut makan siang. Aku disuruh untuk mengepel lantai karena adik Hanabi yang masih kecil ngompol waktu siangnya oleh orang nomor dua di rumah ini. Ibunya si Hanabi.

Sebab Ibunya itu adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan kelewat perfeksionis, aku tidak bisa membersihkan rumah dengan asal-asalan. Jika sampai ketahuan ada bagian yang terlewat dan masih kotor, aku akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang yang bahkan lebih lama dari waktuku untuk mengepel seluruh rumah.

Oleh sebab itu, aku membersihkan setiap inci dari semua tempat dengan hati-hati dan teliti.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku melakukan hal semacam ini dengan serius."

"Kenapa sampai tidak percaya?"

"Itu karen. . . "

Aku melihat ke samping dan menemukan seorang gadis yang ngakunya seumuranku tapi aku meragukannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia sedang meminum jus.

"Tolong kalau kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita lakukan saja dari jauh."

"Kau kira aku ini orang macam apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat mudah dijawab. Kau itu orang kasar, egois, kekanakan dan belum dewasa. Secara fisik maupun mental.

"Ke mana matamu melihat!?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku memang melihat badannya tapi aku tidak sedang berpikir kalau dadanya itu rata seperti papan, hanya saja sepertinya dia memang benar-benar sangat sensitif dengan posturnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. . . "

"Hah?"

"Apa, tidak boleh?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Jika aku tetap memandangnya di saat dia sedang memasang ekspresi memohon dengan mata lembab, mungkin jantungku akan berhenti sejenak dan aku akan lupa bernafas. Karena itulah aku harus mengamankan diri agar kesehatanku tidak terganggu.

"Kalau kau ingin membantuku tolong pindahkan hiasan-hiasan di sana agar aku mudah mengepel lantainya."

"Baiklah."

Dia tersenyum dengan carah, dan kali inipun aku terpaksa harus kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. Muka memelasnya memang sangat manis, tapi jika dia tersenyum keimutannya mampu membuatku ingin segera memeluknya.

Kalau tidak bisa menahan diri mungkin aku akan menginap di kantor polisi malam ini.

"Kenapa apapun yang dia lakukan kelihatan manis?"

Begitu aku melihat ke arah Hanabi, aku menemukan dia sedang tengkurap di atas lantai. Dari posisinya yang tidak normal, kurasa dia baru saja terjatuh.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! dan jangan mendekat!"

Aku mencoba mendekat karena ingin menolongnya untuk berdiri, tapi niatku segera kuubah dan aku malahan mundur. Tentu bukan karena hal itu adalah perintahnya, aku mundur karena aku tidak bisa lagi meju.

Sebab jika aku maju, sepertinya aku akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang harusnya hanya boleh dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Syu-syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa."

Mendengarku yang berbicara dengan intonasi aneh, Hanabi melihatku dengan tatapan bingung lalu bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan pandanganmu dariku? lihat aku kalau kau sedang berbicara padaku!"

Itu agak tidak mungkin. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Dia terus mengepressku untuk melihat ke arahnya, tapi jelas aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau dan tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi diteriaki terus menerus juga benar-benar tidak enak, karena itulah setidaknya aku akan memberinya sebuah petunjuk.

"Hanabi, kalau kau ingin aku melihatmu setidaknya berdirilah atau betulkan dulu rokmu."

"Ha?"

Hanabi melihat ke arah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hanya untuk menemukan kalau rok pendeknya sudah tersingkap sangat tinggi dan menampakan banyak area berwarna putih yang kelihatannya sangat lembut padaku.

Aku ingin terus melihatnya, tapi tentu aku menahan keinginan itu sekeras mungkin. Sebab aku tahu, setelah melihatnya pasti aku ingin menyentuhnya dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Jadi aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencoba untuk tidak melirik apa yang baru saja sekilas kulihat.

"Dasar cabul!"

"Eeehh!? kau tahu sendiri kan kalau semua ini cuma kecelakaan!?"

Hanabi duduk dengan kedua kakinya membentuk huruf W sambil menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kelopak matanya dan tangan kirinya untuk menekan rok yang berada di antara kedua pahanya ke lantai.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Kenapa masalahnya tiba-tiba jadi besar begini?"

"Ini masalah besar! dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat masalah besar!"

"Kenapa aku harus menikahimu hanya gara-gara sedikit melihat celana da…"

"Me-me-me-me-me-me... ni-ni-ni-ni-ni…"

Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat! otaknya hang. Dan kalau otaknya sudah hang biasanya dia tidak akan menggunakannya lagi untuk berpikir, lalu kalau dia sudah tidak lagi berpikir badannya akan jadi liar. Lalu kalau sudah liar, itu berarti aku akan segera menerima luka fisik.

"Mati saja kauuuu!"

Hanabi berlari sambil mempersiapkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul wajahku, dan karena jarak kami hanya satu meter. Dalam sekejap mata dia sudah berada tepat di mana dia bisa memukulku dan menghasilkan rasa sakit yang sangat sakit.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati.

Hanabi mengubah kaki yang dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan agar kekuatan yang dia keluarkan untuk menghajarku bisa bertambah, tapi begitu dia memutar pergelangan kakinya untuk memindahkan pijakannya sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Karena lantai baru saja kupel, permukaanya masih sedikit licin dan hal itu membuatnya terpeleset.

"Hanabi!"

Aku yang tadinya ingin mundur malah sekarang bergegas untuk maju agar bisa menangkap Hanabi yang badannya mulai jatuh ke lantai.

Sesuai dengan posturnya yang kecil, badannya sama sekali tidak terasa berat. Tapi karena dia benar-benar mengumpulkan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk meninju mukaku, sebagian besar momentum dari gerakannya masih terasa dan cukup untuk memberiku dorongan yang lumayan kuat. Selain itu aku juga tidak ada dalam posisi yang bagus karena gerakanku hanyalah reflex.

Gara-gara itu, aku terjatuh duluan karena terdorong oleh Hanabi dan gadis itu ikut jatuh karena tertarik olehku.

Mungkin ini yang namanya efek berantai.

"Adududududu. . . . . kepala? syukurlah masih ada."

"Naruto!."

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu! kita berdua masih tetap jatuh jadi simpan saja rasa terima kasihmu itu."

"Terima kasih matamu!."

Dia menjewer kedua telingaku dengan keras.

"Jangan asal pegang-pegang!."

"Memangnya apa yang ku. . . . kau tahu kan kalau ini juga bagian dari kecelakaan?"

Kalau yang kupegang adalah gadis dengan pertumbuhan normal, aku pasti akan langsung sadar. Tapi karena yang kupegang ini adalah Hanabi, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kedua tanganku berada di antara ketiaknya.

Kalau kau susah membayangkannya, coba pikirkan bagaimana caranya kau menggendong anak kecil dari depan.

Badannya sangat kecil, bahkan kedua telapak tanganku saja sudah hampir cukup untuk bisa digunakan untuk mengukur keliling tubuh bagian atasnya. Tapi meski kecil aku tidak terlalu bisa merasakan tulangnya dan malahan telapak tanganku dimanjakan dengan sensasi lembut.

Hanya saja yang jadi fokus perhatianku bukanlah hal itu.

"Uwaa. . benar-benar rata."

Jempolku secara geografis harusnya berada di atas dadanya, tapi meski memang kenyataannya seperti itu ujung jariku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Memang ada sedikit area yang terasa lebih tinggi dan pastinya jauh lebih lembut dari yang lainnya.

Tapi ukurannya hanyalah sedikit lebih dari apa yang kumiliki.

"Kalau memang kecelakaan, kenapa kau sempat mengevaluasiku dan bukannya langsung menyingkirkan tanganmu!."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Pikiranku agak blank.

"Ini, kau tahu kan? sambil menyelam minum air."

"Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?"

Aku tidak bisa membela diri.

"Kau. . . kau. . . dasar cab. . . "

Sebuah apel dan sebuah jeruk menggelinding ke arah kami berdua. Lalu begitu kami mengikuti arah sumbernya, kami berdua melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang menggendong anak kecil sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi sayuran di kedua tangannya.

"Hiiii."

Teriakan itu keluar dari mulutku dan Hanabi.

Meski wanita di sebrang sana tidak bersuara tapi raut wajahnya sudah seperti seseorang yang mendengar kabar kalau besok adalah kiamat.

"Kalian berdua!."

"Ya!."

Kami tidak melakukan perjanjian terlebih dahulu saat menjawabnya bersama-sama.

"Nanti malam, kita harus mengadakan rapat keluarga."

Aku dan Hanabi saling menatap dan bilang.

"Kenapa masalahnya tiba-tiba jadi besar begini?"

Secara bersamaan dalam volume yang kecil.

Akhirnya, aku tetap melanjutkan acara mengepelku sendirian saja. Sepertinya shock akibat kejadian tadi masih mempengaruhi sebagian besar sel-sel otak Hanabi. Karena hal itu, daripada membantu dia malah lebih pantas disebut bencana.

Dia menjatuhkan lampu ke dalam aquarium, dia mengepel lantai yang sudah kupel, dan dia memecahkan banyak barang-barang karena berjalan dengan asal-asalan. Jadilah aku tidak pernah merasakan makan siang karena begitu semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore.

Sehingga seperti pengalamanku sebelumnya. Aku hanya makan dua kali sehari.

Lalu malamnya, ketika makan malam berlangsung mentalku kembali diuji. Selagi menunggu Hanabi yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur, aku harus duduk di depan Ibunya yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan.

"Sayang, apa kau punya waktu aku ingin membicarakan masalah penting."

Tentu saja dia tidak sedang berbicara padaku, dia sedang berbicara pada suaminya lewat telpon.

"Iya, ini masalah mereka berdua."

Aku benar-benar punya firasat buruk, firasat yang benar-benar buruk.

"Berikan ponselmu!."

"Apa?"

"Berikan ponselmu!"

Dari apa yang tadi dia bicarakan dengan suaminya, jelas yang jadi topik adalah aku dan Hanabi. Lalu yang disebut masalah sepertinya adalah kejadian tadi sore di mana aku kelihatan seperti seorang remaja yang sedang panas dan ingin memangsa putri manis mereka satu-satunya itu.

"Aku bisa mejelaskan apa yang ter..."

"Berikan!."

Tatapan matanya yang tajam bisa langsung membuatku berhenti bicara. Sedangkan aura intimidasi yang dia pancarkan begitu kuatnya sampai rasanya aku jadi merinding. Dan sebab aku ini bukan orang yang kuat dengan tekanan, dengan mudah aku menyerah dan memberikan ponselku padanya.

Dia mencari-cari kontak dari seseorang di ponselku, ,setelah itu tanpa ragu dia menekan tombol panggil di atas keypad ponsel jenis lama miliku itu. Dan begitu dia bilang HALO, sebuah suara familiar terdengar tidak jelas dari speakernya.

"Aku akan bilang hal itu padanya sekarang juga, kau setuju kan?"

Kenapa dia menelpon Ayahku? Kenapa sekarang masalah yang kuhadapi rasanya jadi terus membesar? Bukankah semua ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai kriminal, aku tidak ingin dihukum untuk perbuatan yang bahkan tidak perbuat, dan aku tidak mau disuruh bertanggung jawab di saat aku bahkan belum mencicipi apapun.

Tunggu dulu! Yang terakhir itu harus segera kubuang.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama."

Di saat aku sedang stress karena tegang, takut, dan bingung. Tiba-tiba Hanabi yang masih memakai apron datang ke meja makan sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi sup.

Dia membersihkan dan menata meja makan lalu ikut duduk di sampingku, dengan masih mengenakan apronnya. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan tempat di mana dia duduk, hanya saja aku agak penasaran dengan alasannya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sampingku?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal?"

Justru itulah masalahnya. Kenapa kau menganggap duduk di sampingku yang orang asing ini normal? Kenapa kau tidak duduk di seberang dengan keluargamu? Kalau kau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini terus kau bisa membuatku salah paham dan berpikir kalau hubungan kita itu dekat.

"Kenapa kau Naruto? Cepatlah makan! Kau lapar kan?"

"Iya."

Aku ingin menunggu Ibunya Hanabi selesai bicara dulu dan makan bersama, tapi begitu aku tidak menyentuh makananku karena menunggunya. Dia malah memelototiku sambil masih tetap berbicara di telpon.

Dengan tanda itu mungkin dia ingin bilang kalau aku harus segera makan dan tidak menyia-nyiakan masakan anaknya. Mungkin. Sebab aku tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya cara kerja pikiran seorang orang tua.

Hanya saja yang jelas, mereka biasanya akan memikirkan anaknya dulu sebelum mereka sendiri. Setidaknya begitulah yang beberapa kali terjadi padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan duluan."

Dan begitu aku bilang makan, Hanabi langsung mengambilkan piring beserta sendoknya lalu bertanya.

"Kau ingin nasinya yang banyak atau supnya?"

Hal seperti itu padaku dengan tersenyum.

"Hanabi, tolong jangan bertingkah seakan kau ini adalah is. . . ."

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah tatapan tajam diarahkan padaku. Dan tatapan tajam itu berasal dari Ibunya Hanabi, yang sampai sekarang masih berbicara di telpon dengan Ayahku.

"Bertingkah apa?"

"Ahahaha. . . lupakan saja! O ya, nasinya tolong lebih banyak."

"Un!."

Dia mengangguk dengan semangat, setelah itu dia memberikanku piring yang sudah terisi makanan. Jika aku tiba-tiba salah paham dan menganggapnya jatuh cinta padaku. Tolong jangan ada yang mengeluh dan menganggap kalau pikiranku itu sederhana.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mencicipi satu suap sup yang Hanabi buat.

Dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku yakin seratus persen kalau orang yang bilang jika makanan apapun yang dimakan saat sedang lapar akan terasa enak itu sudah salah besar.

Sebab sekarang aku merasakannya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan rumah selama dua jam lebih tanpa makan siang persis setelah pulang sekolah, tentu selain capek aku juga merasakan kelaparan tingkat akut. Tepi meski begitu aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan kalau masakan Hanabi itu enak.

"Bagaimana rasanya Naruto?"

Aku ingin bertanya balik dan bilang, kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong? Hanya saja aku tidak tega melakukannya.

"Ugh. . . "

Selain itu, jika aku benar-benar menanyakan hal itu mungkin saja aku akan dimakan oleh Ibunya si Hanabi. Saat ini dia sedang memberiku tatapan super tajam yang sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk mengancamku agar mengatakan kalau masakan anaknya itu enak.

"Bagaimana?"

Kemudian, tekanan yang kurasakan dari Hanabi juga tidak beda jauh beratnya. Muka polosnya, serta mata berharap yang dia pajang benar-benar membuatku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Ini. . ."

Rasanya memang tidak buruk, dan bahkan bisa dibilang kalau masakannya sama sekali tidak ada rasanya seakan sepertinya dia hanya memasukan sayuran ke dalam air lalu mendidihkannya.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamakau memakan makanan dengan seratus persen ketawaran terkandung di dalamnya.

"Um?"

"Rasanya tidak buruk."

Aku tidak memujinya walau juga tidak menghinanya, tapi meskipun begitu dia sudah kelihatan bahagia dengan hanya mendengar kalimat itu keluar dariku.

Untunglah dia mudah dibuat senang.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai melakukan upacara pengantin barunya, ayo kita mulai rapatnya."

Aku ingin protes, tapi gebrakan di meja yang Ibunya Hanabi lakukan membuatku menutup mulutku secara instant.

"Kalian berdua akan dijodohkan! Rapat selesai!."

"Apaaaaaaa!?"

Dilihat dari manapun, ini sama sekali bukan rapat melainkan pendeklarasian vonis oleh hakim tanpa adanya sidang.

"Tunggu dulu bu! Kurasa ini agak. . "

"Jangan panggil Ibuku Ibu Naruto! kau membuat masalah jadi semakin runyam."

Aku tidak percaya kalau Hanabi baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang logis, dan aku juga hampir tidak percaya kalau bukannya Hanabi malahan aku yang duluan panik.

"Kalau ini semua gara-gara kejadian tadi sore kami bisa menjelaskannya! Iya kan Hanabi?"

Hanabi tidak menjawab tapi dia mengangguk dengan kencang yang artinya iya.

"Aku memang agak shock saat melihat kalian sudah sampai naik sampai ke taraf itu. . ."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

Aku berhenti makan dan menjelaskan bagaimana kronologis kejadian tadi sore dengan detail. Dan untuk meyakinkan kalau kata-kata itu benar, aku juga meminta testimoni dari Hanabi dan memberikan beberapa tambahan informasi tentang bagaimana hubungan kami itu tidak mungkin bisa sejauh itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu.

"OK! Secara global aku tahu kalau yang tadi sore itu kecelakaan."

"Syukurlah!."

Aku dan Hanabi menarik nafas lega.

"Tapi perjodohan kalian tidak akan dibatalkan! Sebab dari apa yang kulihat sepertinya . . . . dan kau masih harus bertanggung jawab! Kalau kau tidak punya alasan untuk bertanggung jawab..."

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya melihat kami berdua dengan teliti. Aku agak penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat sehingga aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan menemukan apa yang sedang dia perhatikan dari jauh.

"Hanabi."

"Apa?"

Manusia akan mencari perlindungan dari bahaya dengan mencari individu lain untuk membuat kelompok. Dan biasanya orang pertama yang akan mereka datangi adalah individu yang dianggap bisa diandalkan.

Itu normal. Tapi untuk sekarang.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyandar padaku dan melepaskan lenganku dari pelukanmu?"

Dia melihat posisi kami berdua dan dalam sekejap dia memisahkan diri dariku. Aku ingin memberikan penjelasan tambahan pada Ibunya Hanabi, tapi dia lebih dulu angkat bicara.

Sial. Kenapa aku selalu saja kalah start.

"Yang jelas perjodohan kalian tidak akan batal! Rapat selesai!"

Sudah kubilang kalau ini bukan rapat.

Ibu Hanabi segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah makan malam, meninggalkan kami berdua yang rasanya masih belum bisa mencerna segala hal yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya terlalu cepat sampai aku bingung harus mulai memikirkannya dari mana.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Aku melihat ke samping di mana Hanabi sedang duduk.

"Jangan tanya aku!."

Karena aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Makan malampun selesai dan untuk suatu alasan, sekarang aku berada di kamar Hanabi. Hanya saja meski seorang kami memang cuma berdua, kami sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat keadaan sekarang menjadi tambah merepotkan.

"Kali ini kita akan benar-benar rapat!."

Agenda pembicaraan malam ini adalah bukan masalah pejodohan dadakan kami melainkan rencana pencalonanku sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Kau bilang rencana kan? Jadi apa kau sudah punya bayangan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak."

Aku tidak percaya dia bisa bilang hal itu dengan Pdnya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita bisa menang kalau rencana saja tidak punya?"

Aku ini murid baru yang baru pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Selain aku tidak punya pengalaman dan record, aku juga tidak punya nama di sekolah ini. Kemudian nilai misiku juga sangat kedengaran bodoh. Dengan semua nilai negatif itu ditambahkan satu sama lain.

Kemungkinan aku bisa terpilih bisa dibilang adalah nol.

"Kalau masalah rencana aku sudah punya seseorang untuk mengurusnya, dia tidak bisa ke sini tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa berbicara dengannya."

Hanabi mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Membuatku berpikir kalau sepertinya model rapat jaman sekarang memang seperti ini.

"Amaru! Aku membutuhkan masukan? Kau masih ingat rencana kita kan?"

Hanabi beberapa kali mengangguk, lalu setelah itu dia meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dan memasang volumenya pada mode loudspeaker.

"Jadi kau yang akan memperjuangkan nasib kami?"

Nasib?

"Asal kau tahu saja, orang-orang dengan tubuh di bawah standar seperti kami ini selalu jadi bahan bullying."

Dari suara yang kudengar aku tidak bisa mengetahui seperti apa penampilan si Amaru itu, tapi kalau dia juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan Hanabi itu berarti dia juga adalah gadis SMU tipe loli.

"Dibully? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar cerita semacam itu."

Menjadi berbeda dan tidak normal adalah tiket utama untuk mendapat service bully tahan lama, tapi menurutku jika mereka dibully hanya karena punya postur anak-anak. Kurasa sepertinya hal itu agak berlebihan. Lagipula aku agak tidak yakin kalau ada yang tega membully makhluk imut seperti Hanabi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih spesifik bagaimana kau dibully? Amaru."

Ponsel Hanabi tidak berbunyi untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian suara dari seberang sana kembali bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Mereka membullyku secara verbal."

Secara verbal.

"Iya bahkan secara terang-terangan! Ada yang bilang ingin memakanku, ada yang bilang ingin memeluku sampai mati, dan juga ada yang ingin menjadikanku boneka untuk mainan."

Kalau diartikan secara literal, semua kata-kata itu tidak diragukan lagi kedengaran sangat horor. Mati dimakan oleh sesama manusi kedengaran sangat biadab, dipeluk sampai mati juga kedengarannya sangat menyakitkan, lalu dijadikan boneka setelah dibunuh bahkan cukup mengerikan untuk membuatku merinding.

"Tapi apa mereka cuma tidak hanya sekedar main-main."

Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Begitu melihat Hanabi yang imutnya bukan main, aku juga rasanya jadi ingin memeluknya sampai mati. Tapi tentu aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Reaksi semacam itu hanyalah wujud dari ketidakberdayaan seseorang ketika dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang imutnya keterlaluan.

"Apanya yang cuma sekedar main-main, mereka mengatakan hal-hal itu sambil tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat."

"Ok! Masalahmu selesai! Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan."

"Kenapa kau mundur begitu saja!?"

"Karena kau bahkan tidak dibully! bodoh!."

"Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai! Selain secara verbal mereka juga membullyku secara fisik."

"Ceritakan detailnya! lagi."

"Mereka sering menyerangku dari belakang, mereka sering memainkan wajahku, dan mereka juga sering menyentuhku dengan sembarangan! selain itu sudah beberapa kali mereka melaukannya secara masal."

"Mereka hanya gemas padamu! Ok! Aku akan benar-benar mundur dari penclonanku.!"

Begitu dia bilang kalau dia dibully, aku sedikit berhaap kalau nantinya aku akan melakukan hal besar seperti menyelamatkan seseorang dan membela keadilan seperti yang ada di manga. Tapi ternyata kehidupan penuh tantangan semacam itu tidaklah ada di dunia ini.

Hanya sebuah kehidupan membosankan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Persis seperti GTA.

Dari seberang sana tidak ada lagi suara tapi dari sampingku, Hanabi yang dari tadi berdiam diri mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan si Amaru mulai angkat bicara. Dan dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

"Eh? Mundur? Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkannya? Kau itu jadi ketua OSIS untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dan masalahku tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak jadi ketua."

Masalahmu itu cuma ada di kepalamu Hanabi. Sama seperti Amaru, kemungkinan besar yang punya pandangan buruk terhadap dirimu sendiri adalah hanya kau seorang. Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir memangnya siapa yang mau memperdulikan hasil pengukuran bulananmu.

"Kau itu sudah cantik tanpa celah, tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan posturmu! Kalau ada yang melakukannya itu karena mereka iri padamu."

"Apa kau se. . . . . jangan bicara sembarangan!."

Entah kenapa, aku mendapatkan tendangan di tulang keringku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mundur! Dengan kekuasaanku sebagai tuan rumah aku menyuruhmu untuk memenangkan pemilihan ketua OSIS!."

Ini yang namanya gila kekuasaan serta penyalahgunaan wewenang.

"Egois sekali kau!."

"Aku juga tahu kalau aku ini egois."

"Bilang apa kau?"

"Bukan apa-apa!."

Hanabi berdiri lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Amaru! Rencana akan tetap berlanjut! Kalau orang ini menolak permintaanku aku akan membuatnya diusir dari rumah dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Uwah. Kejam sekali gadis ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi kalau dari nadanya dia kedengaran sangat meyakinkan dan serius. Dan posisinya yang sebagai wanita juga memberinya keuntungan besar.

Masih ingat tidak?. Di dunia ini ada sebuah diskriminasi di mana yang membuat apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita jauh lebih dipercaya daripada apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang laki-laki. Jadi bisa dibilang posisiku benar-benar tidak diuntungkan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu?"

"Di sekolah ini, ada ketidakseimbangan kekutan politik yang sangat besar karena itulah diadakan sistem penyisihan jika ada lebih dari tiga calon."

"Tiga calon? Kecil juga."

"Akan kujelaskan padamu."

Sekali sudah memegang kekuasaan seseorang yang menjadi ketua akan punya kekuatan politik yang sangat besar. Dia bisa memilih orang yang memihaknya dan dia juga bisa mengganti anggota dari fraksi yang tidak berasal dari kelompoknya.

Dengan dalih membaut kerja sama yang lebih baik.

Praktik seperti ini jelas tidak sehat, tapi karena belum pernah ada masalah sistem seperti itu masih dibiarkan saja untuk terus ada. Jika sudah seperti itu, bisa dibilang semua orang yang ada di dalam OSIS adalah tim dari si pemegang kekuasaan.

Menghadapi ketua OSIS lama yang menaclonkan diri lagi adalah sama dengan menghadapi OSIS secara keseluruhan. Dan di sekolah ini, OSIS mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar terhadap siswa biasa.

Jika pemilihan dilangsungkan dalam satu putaran di saat ada banyak calon, bisa dipastikan semua calon itu akan kalah suara, dan pemegang jabatan ketua tidak akan berpindah tangan. Tapi dengan mengadakan penyisihan, distribusi suara akan lebih merata karena dibagi oleh calon-calon lain.

Pemegang kekuasaan saat itu pasti memiliki banyak suara untuk bisa mengamankan posisinya sehingga di saat seperti itu, biasanya calon baru akan mulai membuat banyak program untuk menarik pemegang suara dari pemegang kekuasaan.

Dengan begitu, kekuatan utama dari pemegang kekuasaan akan terkikis lalu peta kekuatanpun akan lebih seimbang. Peraturan ini dibuat agar terjadi pemilihan yang lebih fair.

"Syarat untuk bisa lolos penyisihan adalah mendapatkan tiga puluh persen suara."

Tinggi sekali.

"Memang sengaja dibuat tinggi agar yang lolos diharapkan cuma ada dua?"

"Kenapa hanya dua?"

"Anggap saja kalau ketua yang sekarang mempunyai suara sebanyak tiga puluh persen, jika calon lain sudah tersisih kemungkinan besar suara itu akan masih bertambah."

"Lalu."

"Mari kita berandai-andai kalau nanti ketua lama punya pemilih tetap sebanyak empat puluh persen."

Jika empat puluh persen suara sudah pasti masuk ke ketua lama maka suara yang tersisa adalah enam puluh persen, tapi jika enam puluh persen itu dibagi untuk dua orang makan masing-masing tidak akan mendapatkan suara maksimal sehingga mereka akan kalah dari ketua lama.

"Jadi tujuan akhirnya adalah agar calon baru langsung head-to-head dengan calon lama."

"Begitulah! Sekolah ingin menguji mana yang lebih diterima oleh siswa, sistem alam atau sistem baru dan yang menentukan ke mana sistem itu berjalan adalah ketuanya."

Selain sekolah, ternyata tempat itu juga adalah sarana simulasi dari sebuah negara. Jika dijadikan riset mungkin saja hasilnya bisa diaplikasikan pada sekala yang lebih besar.

"Dan di sinilah masalah terbesarnya!."

"Kau benar!."

Untuk sekarang, masalah terbesar kami adalah bagaimana caranya kami bisa mendapatkan seribu delapan ratus suara agar bisa lolos ke final.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat manifesto, visi dan misi."

Seperti ide Hanabi tadi pagi.

"Hahhhh..."

Ideku harusnya tidak buruk, menarik perhatian dan mengajak seseorang untuk mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan kita adalah langkah yang menurutku bagus untuk memulai sebuah kampanye.

Tapi untuk suatu alasan, Amaru malah menghela nafas panjang untuk menunjukan kekecewaannya padaku.

"Kau itu murid baru, kau itu belum dikenal, dan kau itu belum menghasilkan apa-apa! Tidak akan ada yang akan mendengarkan visi misi dari orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolahnya sendiri."

"Ugh!."

Tepat sasaran.

"Kemudian! Mukamu itu tidak enak dilihat."

"Memangnya yang terkahir itu perlu kau sebutkan."

"Yang jelas! Pertama kita harus membuatmu dikenal setidaknya sampai sebagian orang tahu cara mengeja namamu."

"Jangan abaikan aku!."

"Mam. . . . Ibuku sudah menyuruhku untuk tidur dan hari ini juga sudah malam! kita akan rapatkan lagi masalah ini besok."

"Sudah malam?"

Aku melihat jam kecil di tas meja belajar Hanabi yang menunjukan kalau saat ini baru pukul sembilan malam. Anak SD saja tidak ada yang tidur jam segini, bagaimana seorang murid SMU tidur seseore ini.

Hanabi mengambil ponslnya dan mengucapkan.

"Selamat malam."

Sebelum menutupnya.

"Rapat hari ini ditutup, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu aku juga ingin tidur."

"Tidur? Jam segini?"

Dalam kasus ini, harusnya aku yang bingung. Tapi malahan aku yang Hanabi lihat dengan tatapan bingung seakan aku baru saja mengatakan hal aneh yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan masyarakat secara umum.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari gadis yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang telinga kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Semua orang dewasa tidur jam segini."

"Orang dewasa yang mana!?"

Kalau Hanabi masih kecil, aku akan memberikan acungan jempol pada Ibunya karena sudah sukses mengajarkan anaknya tidur cepat agar besoknya tidak terlambat berangkat sekolah. Tapi jika melihat Hanabi yang sudah SMU masih seperti ini, mau tidak mau jempol yang tadi kuacungkan harus kuubah menghadap ke bawah.

"Selain itu banyak tidur juga baik untuk pertumbuhan."

Jadi itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu aku mungkin masih ada di ruang teng. . . . ."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Aku sangat yakin kalau salah satu di antara kami berdua tidak ada yang mengunci pintu kamar ini, lalu pintu ini juga masih bekerja dengan baik sehingga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba kunci pintu ini mengalami malfungsi dan secara tidak sengaja terkunci.

"Hahahahah apa ini yang dia maksud tadi sore? . . jadi kau ingin membuatku benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab?."

Saat ini di rumah ini hanya ada kami, adik Hanabi, dan Ibunya. Aku dan Hanabi tidak mungkin secara sengaja mengunci diri di kamar ini dan adiknya yang baru beberapa tahun itu juga tidak mungkin melakukannya. Jadi tersangkanya cuma tinggal satu.

Ibunya Hanabi.

"Hanabi!."

"Apa?."

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu!."

"Eh?. . . Eeeeee!?."

Aku tidak akan mengalah begitu saja pada orang itu. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menahan diri dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada putrinya meski kami berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar menguntungkanku. Akan kubuat dia percaya kalau aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawab sebab aku tidak semesum yang dia pikirkan.

Paginya, harusnya aku merasa kedinginan dan badanku terasa sakit sebab aku memutuskan untuk tidur dengan duduk di pojok ruangan. Hanya saja semua itu tidak kurasakan sebab entah kenapa ada sebuah selimut menutupi sebgaian besar badanku dan, yang kusandari bukan bukannya tembok melainkan tubuh Hanabi yang lembut. Dan hangat.

"Hanabi, sudah saatnya bang-un."

Dan bagian paling parah dari kejadian mengejutkan ini adalah. Ibunya Hanabi masuk kemudian melihatku dijadikan bantal guling untuk dipeluk oleh Hanabi, dan gadis itu kujadikan bantal untuk mengistirahatkan badanku.

"Ahahahaha. . . . aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kronologinya tapi percayalah kalau bukan aku yang memulainya."

"Siapapun yang memulai hasilnya akan tetap sama saja, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya?."

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Pagi itu, sarapanku ditemani makanan tawar yang tiba-tiba rasanya jadi pedas gara-gara pandangan tajam terus saja diarahkan padaku. Dan orang yang memberiku pandangan 'kaulah pelakunya' adalah Ibunya Hanabi.

Setelah sarapan kami berdua langsung berangkat ke sekolah, dan karena hari ini ada agenda tambahan sebelum jam pertama. Kami berdua berangkat jauh lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Dari keterangan Hanabi, kami akan melanjutkan rapat yang terputus tadi malam.

"Hey Hanabi, bagimana bisa si Amaru itu kedengarnya tahu banyak tentang pemilihan?"

Biasanya aku akan berusaha berangkat secara terpisah dengan Hanabi, tapi karena hari ini tugasnya sebagai tim suksesku sudah dimulai. Dia tidak membiarkanku menjauh darinya dan memaksaku berangkat bersamanya, lagipula kalau berangkat duluan aku akan kerepotan karena tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari si Amaru tadi.

"Dia itu senior kita dan sekarang sudah kelas tiga, selain itu dia juga sudah pernah mengikuti pemilihan meski harus kalah di final."

"Kenapa dia bisa kalah di final?."

"Aku juga tidak tahu detailnya, hanya saja itu berarti kita dapat keuntungan besar dengan menjadikannya masuk di tim kita."

Jika si Amaru itu sudah pernah masuk ke final, berarti dia punya banyak suara. Jadi meski aku tidak bisa digunakan untuk menarik minat dari pemilih baru kami masih bisa menggunakan suara pemilih lama yang dulunya mendukung si Amaru ini.

"Selain dia kita juga punya orang-orang di mading, dengan begitu membuat namamu dikenal semua orang jadi lebih mudah."

Hanabi berlari ke depanku lalu berbalik dan menghadapku kemudian tersenyum dengan yakin.

"Kita pasti menang."

Aku sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan hasil dari pemilihan ini sebab dari awal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan nilai plus yang akan kudapat jika menjadi ketua. Aku mengikuti pemilihan ini hanya untuk mewujudkan keinginan gadis di depanku, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Dan hanya dengan melihatnya yang sesemangat itu, membuat ada sebuah api kecil yang membuatku juga tiba-tiba jadi ingin menang.

"Ya."

Dalam setengah jam, kami berdua sampai di sekolah. Dan begitu kami sampai, seorang gadis cantik sudah menunggu kami di depan gerbang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gara-gara itu, meski aku tidak mengenalnya secara reflex aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Apa kau yang namanya Naruto? Namaku Sara aku adalah salah satu anggota ekstra mading."

Begitu aku sudah berhadapan dengannya, kata cantik sudah tidak akan lagi cukup untuk mendeskripsikan gadis di depanku.

Dari segi penampilan, gadis bernama Sara ini adalah tipe yang jika lewat di antara kerumunan manusia semua orang akan menoleh hanya untuk melihatnya. Rambut merah panjangnya yang indah juga akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan susah lupa.

Lain dengan Hanabi yang hanya remaja secara umur, Sara punya postur yang bagus untuk gadis seumurannya. Setiap inci dari tubuhnya kelihatan seimbang, dia langsing tapi berisi. Jika dia sudah dewasa mungkin model adalah pekerjaan yang paling cocok untuknya.

Kemudian cara bicaranya juga sopan. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan gadis di sampingku.

"Hey Naruto! Apa kau tidak terlalu lama memandang Sara."

Hanabi, untuk suatu alasan kelihatan marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Insting utama laki-laki adalah mencari gadis cantik jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku."

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kita itu sudah dijodohkan."

"Kita memang sudah dijodohkan tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kita akan segera menikah."

Dan tolong jangan bilang-bilang masalah perjodohan ini dengan entengnya di dalam sekolah.

Alasan perjodohan kami itu aneh, selain itu semuanya juga berawal dari sebuah kesalahpahaman. Jadi jika kesalahpahaman itu sudah clear harusnya perjodohan kami bisa dibatalkan.

"Setelah semalam tidur denganku kau bilang tidak mau menikahiku, bukankah kau sudah bilang pada Ibuku kalau kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang misleading seperti itu? Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidur denganmu? Aku hanya menyendarkan badanku padamu! Cuma itu saja."

Lagipula, awalanya dia tidur di atas kasur. Itu berarti dialah yang datang sendiri dan bukannya aku yang menyerangnya. Dan aku bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab hanya karena dengan bilang begitu aku pembicaraanku dengan Ibunya bisa berakhir dengan cepat.

"Naruto."

Sara menepuk pundaku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut!."

"Sebelum kau menganggapku sebagai orang tidak bertanggung jawab! Aku akan bilang satu hal dulu, apa yang kau pikirkan bukanlah kenyataannya."

Dia mengangguk, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia menganggap omonganku serius dan benar-benar mempercayaiku.

"Bisakah kalian segera berhenti? Aku sudah agak bosa mendengar lawakan tidak lucu kalian."

Dari balik gerbang, ada seorang gadis berambut merah lain yang muncul.

"Siapa dia Sara? Adikmu?."

Saat melihat gadis itu, aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan saat melihat Sara. Gadis itu cantik tapi dia memancarakan aura yang berbeda dengan Sara. Jika Sara memancarkan aura remaja, gadis itu memancarkan aura kalau dia itu bukan anak-anak tapi juga bukan remaja.

Jadi dengan kata lain, melihatnya sama dengan melihat anak SMP berumur tiga belas tahun. Dan kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya umurnya memang segitu.

"Malahan sebaliknya, dia adalah kakaku."

Kakak? Hahahahaha. . . . . Dunia ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Dan untuk menambah keterkejutanku, Hanabi memberitahuku kalau.

"Dia adalah orang yang kita telpon tadi malam."

Ternyata gadis berambut merah yang kelihatannya seperti anak SMP itu adalah Amaru yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasku. Dengan begini, aku jadi merasa kalau pepatah yang berbunyi jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya harus segera dijadikan undang-undang.

"Hmh!."

Dia memberi kami tanda untuk mengikutinya.

Dengan begitu, kami semua dia bimbing menuju ruang ekstra di mana di dalamnya sudah ada murid lain yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sedang sadar. Kali ini yang kami temui bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang remaja laki-laki sama sepertiku.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?"

Kalau orang itu hanya sekedar tidur tentu aku akan paham mengingat saat ini masih sangat pagi, tapi sayangnya dia memakai selimut dan tidur di atas sebuah kasur lipat.

"Karena ini tempat tinggalnya."

Bagaima seorang murid bisa tinggal di dalam sekolah?

"Jangan pikirkan dia, sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibiacarakan."

Sepertinya hal itu akan kupikirkan nanti saja.

Amaru berdiri di depan papan tulis dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atasnya lalu aku duduk di tempatku yang kemarin. Sedangkan Hanabi sekarang sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Sara sambil dipeluk dari belakang seperti boneka.

"Aku benar-benar iri."

Aku ingin bertukar posisi dengannya.

"Hey laki-laki tidak bermoral! Berhenti melihat adiku dengan dengan mata mesum dan perhatikan aku."

Di atas papan tulis sudah ada tulisan yang berbunyi 'membuat Naruto dikenal orang'.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, calon kita agak merpotkan sehingga kita harus mulai dari langkah dasar yang paling dasar! Sekarang semuanya pikirkan cara paling ampuh untuk mengenalkan orang itu."

Amaru memang bicara dengan nada yang kedengarannya seperti marah padaku, tapi tanpa basa-basi dia duduk di sampingku dan mulai menuliskan beberapa nama barang yang mungkin bisa kugunakan sebagai sarana pengenalan namaku ke publik.

Jadi ini yang namanya memsisahkan urusan pribadi dengan urusan bisnis.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya kan? Apa yang dulu kau berikan pada murid lain?"

"Pada dasarnya aku ini sudah terkenal jadi aku tidak terlalu perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah ini."

Aku tidak tahu dulu itu dia bagaimana, tapi kalau dilihat dari sekedar penampilan jelas dia adalah salah satu karakter yang tidak akan mudah dilupakan saat sudah dilihat meski hanya sekali. Selain itu, kecantikannya ada pada level lain.

Rata-rata, strategi menggunakan kecantikan seorang gadis sebagai senjata hanya akan efektif pada murid laki-laki. Tapi kecantikannya adalah tipe kecantikan yang bisa dinikmati semua gender. Dengan wajah imut dan manisnya, aku yakin kalau murid perempuanpun akan kesusahan menahan diri untuk tidak mengapa-apakannya.

Kalau aku mengingat pembicaraan kami di telpon tadi malam, kurasa semua itu benar.

"Dulu kami hanya memotret kakak dalam berbagai macam pose dan pakaian lalu membagikannya dalam bentuk stiker atau kartu."

Sambil tetap memangku Hanabi, Sara mewakili kakaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ohh aku juga dapat satu dulu, dan bahkan di belakang ada yang memperjualbelikan stiker itu."

Ini mulai aneh.

"Woi. . . apa yang terakhir itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, setelah menyadari itu kami juga mulai menjualnya dan dapat keuntungan yang lumayan."

"Eksploitasi anak di bawah umur."

Aku heran tidak ada yang ditangkap polisi.

"Berhentilah membicarakan orang lain di depan orangnya sendiri! Aku tidak mau mengingat kenangan itu lagi."

Praktek kampanye macam apapun yang mereka gunakan waktu itu, sepertinya hal itu sudah sukses membuat si calon mengalami trauma. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa agak kasihan dengan gadis kecil yang umurnya lebih tua dariku ini.

"Jangan melihatku dengan muka kasihan! Yang jelas cara seperti itu tidak akan bisa digunakan untukmu!."

Aku tahu itu.

Selain aku tidak mempunyai muka photogenic, aku juga sangat ragu kalau ada yang menginginkan sebuah stiker dengan fotoku ada di dalamnya. Jika kami memaksakannya bisa jadi uang yang kami keluarkan hanya akan sia-sia saja sebab begitu mereka menerimanya mereka akan langsung membuangnya.

"Jadi apa kita harus memberikan sesuatu yang mahal?"

"Hal itu malah lebih buruk Aaaanngggghhhh..."

Siswa laki-laki yang tadi tidur di pojok ruangan bangun dengan cepat membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi Shikamaru, jadi apa maksudmu dengan lebih buruk."

Amaru menyambut kebangunan si murid laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru dengan natural, seakan hal itu memang alami dan bukan lagi sebuah kejutan. Bagi mereka mungkin bukan kejutan, tapi bagiku ini adalah pengalaman pertama melihat seorang murid yang menjadikan ruang ektrakulikuler sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Jadi aku masih agak shock.

"Satu, barang mahal akan membuat budget kita membengkak."

Kami bahkan belum merencanakan sejauh itu.

"Dua, orang yang menerimanya malah akan merasa risih."

Tiba-tiba mendapatkan benda mahal dari orang yang bahkan tidak dikenal memang sepertinya akan membuatku risih. Meski aku akan menjaganya tapi bukan berarti aku akan percaya saja dengan orang yang melakukannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ketiga, hal itu akan memberikan impresi buruk seakan kau membeli mereka dengan uang."

Untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur, pikirannya benar-benar tajam. Jika aku dihadapkan pada posisi yang sama dengan si Shikamaru itu, sepertinya apa yang kukatakan tidaklah lebih dari sekedar sisa-sisa dari mimpiku.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita berikan agar mereka tetap menyimpannya?"

Selain aku. Tidak ada satupun dari ketiga gadis itu yang memperdulikan penampilan berantakan khas orang bangun tidur yang ditunjukan oleh Shikamaru. Malahan mereka semua memperhatikan omongan orang itu dengan seksama.

Orang ini benar-benar hebat.

"Kenapa kita harus membuat mereka menyimpan apa yang kita berikan? Kalau mereka ingin membuangnya ya biarkan saja."

Shikamaru membuka jendela dan membiarkan udara pagi yang segar masuk ke dalam ruangan, setelah itu dia menepuk pundaku sebelum duduk di kuris kosong yang berada di bagian paling depan ruang klub ini.

"Kalian masih ingat tujuan utama rapat ini kan? Membuat nama Naruto dikenal oleh semua orang."

Dan di atas meja yang kurisnya dia duduki itu, ada sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan ketua.

"Kita tidak sedang mengejar pemilih, yang kita akan lakukan adalah memperkenalakan nama Naruto ke muka umum jadi asal mereka sudah tahu namanya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Jadi intinya benda apa yang harus kita berikan?."

Sebenarnya aku yang ingin menanyakannya, tapi Sara berhasil mendahuluiku dan memakasaku untuk kembali diam.

"Benda itu harus murah, ringan, mudah diterima, dan yang paling penting bisa disebarkan dengan mudah ke semua orang serta bisa menyebar dengan sendirinya."

"Apa ada benda semacam itu?"

Semua gadis di sekitarku mendiamkan diri dan mulai berpikir, tapi aku sendiri meski sedikit sudah mampu membayangkan barang apa yang mungkin bisa kami gunakan. Dan barang itu sangat mudah didapatkan serta harganya sangat murah sampai dengan sedikit uangpun kami bisa mendapatkannya dalam jumlah banyak.

"Apa permen bisa digunakan? Shikamaru."

"Un!."

Dia mengangguk.

"Oh. . . aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ idemu bagus juga."

Kali ini Amaru menepuk punggungku dengan pelan.

"Apa kau bisa mejelaskannya pada kami Naruto?."

Sara dan Hanabi sepertinya belum terlalu paham.

"Tentu saja Sara."

Permen punya harga yang sangat murah bahkan jika dibeli secara borongan dalam jumlah tertentu harganya akan bisa lebih murah lagi. Benda itu berukukuran kecil sehingga membawanya tidak akan merepotkan penerimanya, selain itu menerima sebuah permen juga akan dianggap wajar serta impresi yang didapatkan akan lebih seperti seorang teman yang saling berbagi daripada kampanye.

Dan jika kita memberikan satu orang permen dalam quantity yang banyak, kemungkina besar dia akan membagikannya pada teman-temannya karena dia tidak bisa memakannya sendiri. Dengan begitu barang kampanye bisa menyebar dengan sendirinya. Bahkan tanpa interfensi langsung dari salah satu di antara kami.

"Oh begitu, jadi yang perlu kita lakukan tinggal menaruh namamu di setiap bungkusnya lalu mambagikannya pada murid lain."

Hanabi berdiri lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya.

"Satu bungkus permen ukuran besar dengan isi lima ratus harganya empat puluh ribu lalu karena kita hanya perlu seribu delapan ratus suara, berarti kita membeli empat bungkus sudah cukup jadi. . . . .? hmmmm. . . ."

Dia sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya tapi dia sepertinya bingung menentukan seberapa banyak uang yang diperlukan.

"Kau butuh seratus enam puluh ribu."

"Ak. . .aku tahu itu! Hanya saja aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Kita bisa membagi biayanya secara rata, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita membeli lebih dari dua ribu permen."

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto! Kurasa kita harus membeli tiga ribu permen."

Amaru menyetujui usulanku.

Memberikan pereman dalam jumlah mepet seperti rencana Hanabi adalah sangat riskan. Tujuan awal kami adalah membuatku dikenal sebagian besar murid sekolah ini, berarti semakin banyak semakin baik. Tapi jika terlalu banyak kami akan terlalu berlebihan dalam menghabiskan uang, lagipula jika setengah populasi murid sekolah ini sudah mengenalku setengahnya juga harusnya akan menyusul.

"Kalau begitu bagian awal dari kampanye kita sudah ditentukan, jika ada yang mau menambahai atau punya ide yang lebih bagus silahkan angkat tangan."

Seperti seorang pemimpian yang sebenarnya, Amaru memperhatikan kami semua satu persatu seakan sedang menanyai kami secara tidak langsung. Setelah sepertinya dianggap cukup dia melihat lurus ke depan dan mendeklarasikan.

"Rapat kali ini ditutup! Tapi sebelum berpisah kita harus bertukar nomor ponsel dulu agar bisa saling menghubungi jika ada masalah atau hal penting lain."

Untuk menjawabnya, kami semua bilang iya secara serentak.

Di jam istirahat kedua, aku, Sara, dan Hanabi pergi keluar area sekolah untuk membeli perman sedangkan Amaru dan Shikamaru bilang mereka akan mengrus stiker dengan namaku untuk ditempelkan pada permen-permen yang kami beli nantinya.

Harusnya ada biaya tambahan untuk membuat stiker berisi namaku, tapi Amaru bilang dia punya kenalan yang dulu pernah membantunya sehingga dia bilang untuk menyerahkan masalah itu padanya. Untuk masalah biaya dia bilang kami bisa membayarnya di belakang.

Hanya saja hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku bisa menghindari kebangkrutan. Tadi pagi diputuskan kalau setiap anggota tim harus menyumbang uang sebanyak lima puluh ribu. Tapi sayangnya Shikamaru malah bilang kalau dia sedang tidak punya uang dan meminjam uangku sehingga sekarang uang jajanku sudah raib.

Dia sudah membantuku dan karena hal itu aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanya.

Ketika kukira hari ini tidak akan bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi, saatu pulang sekolah kami disuruh untuk ke ruang ekstra hanya untuk menemukan Amaru sedang menunggu kami dengan tumpukan stiker yang harus kami tempelkan pada tiga ribu perman yang kami beli.

Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Shikamaru tidak ada sehingga yang harus memsang tiga ribu stiker itu adalah cuma kami berempat.

Pekerjaan itu baru selesai setelah lewat jam lima. Dengan tangan super pegal, kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Pagi di hari selanjutnya datang dengan sangat cepat. Dan semua anggota tim dengan pengecualian si ketua ekstra datang ke sekolah jauh lebih pagi, bahkan dibanding kedatangan kami di hari sebelumnya.

Hanya agar kami bisa memberikan permen-permen itu pada murid yang baru saja datang.

"Kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?"

Kecuali Shikamaru, semua orang sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah untuk membagikan pereman. Dan kecuali aku sendiri, semua anggota tim suksesku mengenakan pakaian pelayan seperti yang biasa kalian temukan di anime maupung manga.

"Cara menarik perhatian adalah dengan menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan penampilan seperti ini aku yakin semua orang akan mau berhenti untuk menerima perman kita."

Alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Sara kedengaran sangat logis, tapi dari seringaian yang dia sembunyikan sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk bisa mendandani Hanabi dan kakaknya untuk hiburannya sendiri.

Tapi tentu dia juga menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Jadi, selain dia aku aku adalah orang paling terhibur di sini sebab bisa melihat tiga gadis cantik sepuasku.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan kelihatan sangat pas pada badannya, lekuk tubuhnya memang tertutup tapi meski begitu kecantikannya tetap memancar dan membuat bahkan siswa yang datang dari arah lain sengaja datang mendekatinya.

Daya tariknya bukannya tertutup malahan jadi semakin kuat.

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak kelamaan melihat Sara?"

Hanabi menarik Pipi kananku. Lalu.

"Jangan pandang adiku dengan mata mesum seperti itu!."

Dan Amaru menarik pipi kiriku.

"Laki-laki punya insting untuk mencari gadis cantik, dan yang kulihat bukan cuma Sara tapi juga kalian berdua."

Mereka bertiga mempunyai jenis kecantikan yang berbeda tapi pada dasarnya mereka semua adalah gadis yang akan membuat mata tidak ingin berhenti untuk melihatnya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau!."

Hanabi pergi lalu kembali membagikan permen pada siswa yang datang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut pergi."

Kemudian Amaru menyusulnya.

Seperti yang sudah pernah kubilang. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan pemilihan ini, aku terpaksa, aku tidak ingin menang, dan aku tidak ingin diberi tanggung jawab di luar kemampuanku.

Tapi begitu melihat orang-orang di sekitarku bekerja dengan keras untuk bisa membuatku menang, aku juga jadi ingin menang. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, aku tidak ingin membuat kerja keras mereka sia-sia, dan aku juga ingin membuat apa yang mereka inginkan jadi nyata.

Lalu yang terakhir, aku ingin uang infestasiku kembali.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti jelas aku tidak tahu, pasti nantinya ada masalah, pasti nantinya ada kesulitan. Tapi asal mereka ada di sisiku, kurasa masalah macam apapun akan bisa kami lewati bersama.

Untuk saat ini, akan kubuat tujuan utama sementaraku adalah untuk memenangkan pemilihan ini.

Demi mereka.

"Aku ingin menang."

* * *

Mencoba ganti tema, setelah sebelumnya itu selalu ada battle kali ini saya tidak akan membuat si cewek bukan karakter yang harus dieslamatkan dan si cowok tidak harus menjadi pahlawan. Slice of life + politik. Kan sekarang 2014? anda paham kan.

Oh ya sekalian tanya. Kalian lebih suka gaya yang mana?

1. Satu masalah, satu chapter, masalah selese.

masalah, beberapa chapter, selesai dengan lambat.

ark, satu masalah, semua chapnya saling berhubungan.

Sekian, terima kasih.


End file.
